Change of Heart
by adabahewwos
Summary: SEQUEL TO DIMENSION HOLE this fic has some yaoi in it unlike Dimension Hole. but, that's mild, and maybe more discription later. the major romance part is later also.
1. Controlled

****

A/N: hello readers! I have decided to post this first chappie earlier than I thought. Don't expect chapters to be posted fast b/c school has started and unfortunately school is first----then yu-gi-oh!

Ch.1

__

// yami mentally talking //

/ hikari mentally talking /

Maya mentally talking 

Bakura = yami

Ryou = hikari

Malik = yami

Marik = hikari

****

Malik's POV

I watched them all walk away. Potential slaves just walked out of my reach. Marik's going to pay ---- I slammed him against the wall, knocking the air out of him. "You, my love, are going to pay for that. For all the snotty remarks you gave me and for losing, you're going to feel pain." I said to him and heard him whimper. Feh, how typical of him. He acts so tough, but he's the exact opposite.

"M - Malik --- stop, you're cutting off my air supply."

"You want air, eh? Well, how about this?" I said as I brought my lips against his, engaging in a bruising kiss. Parting his lips with my tongue, I breathed softly into his mouth before I punched him in the gut. "You slut, you say you don't want it, but I know you do."

"You're wrong yami."

"What did you call me?" I asked as I see his eyes widen. "You dare to call me by that name as if to say that you own me? That's the third mistake you've made today Marik. I'll get to that later, though. I have business to take care of now." I spat as I used my Millennium Rod to take control of Kit.

"What are you doing?" He asked timidly.

"I'm getting that bitch back. She pissed me off. Can you believe she had the nerve to take me with her when she jumped off the roof?"

****

Marik's POV

"You mean Kit? But she won the duel. She's free to go ----"

"_You_ made the deal saying she and the others were free from _you_, not me."

"Are you going to get everyone else too?"

"No, dumbass. I don't want Maya back and Bakura's a threat to my power."

"Bakura's a threat to you?"

"Anyone with a Millennium item is a threat to me. Now, stand up, we're about to have company." My yami said as he smirked.

I obeyed him. I couldn't have Kit see me cowering in a corner. With that wit of hers, she'd probably laugh in my face.

"You'd deserve it." My yami remarked as I saw Kit standing in the doorway under his control. I hate it when he reads my mind.

Malik went up to Kit and put chains around her arms and legs and secured her around a metal bar before releasing his mind control on her. "Welcome to my world, Kit." He said before he knocked her out.

****

Joey's POV

I've been wandering this town for an hour looking for Kit. I can't believe I was so stubborn and didn't listen to her. I mean, of course seeing her wear the Millennium Ring was a bit odd, but I shouldn't have questioned her.

I turned yet another corner, but this time I finally met up with some familiar faces. I saw Bakura and Ryou being carried by some girl. Kit wasn't with them, but both Bakura's had their Rings, so I assumed everything's okay. 

"Bakura!" I yelled as I waited for them to catch up to me.

"What brings your lazy ass all the way out here, Wheeler?" Bakura replied.

"I'd ask you the same thing, but for your information, I ran into Kit an hour ago or so and she ran off in the opposite direction.

"We have to go back to Bakura's house now. Ryou got hurt and he needs to rest." The girl interrupted.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Maya."

"Well Maya, I don't know about you but I'm sure as hell lost and I don't know the way back." I answered.

****

Bakura's POV

I rolled my eyes at the imbecile as I concentrated on the Millennium Eye that's locked up safely in my house. As we followed the path of my Ring, we all arrived at my house.

With Ryou sleeping in my bed and Maya watching over him, I sat on the couch and watched tv and ignored Joey the best I could.

"How did Ryou get hurt?"

"None of your business." I answered, annoyed.

"Yeah, it is. Ryou's my friend and I want to know what happened to him."

"Oh, how touching." I said sarcastically.

"Tell me, Bakura."

::sigh:: "It was Marik and Malik."

"Those assholes are here? How did you all get caught up with them? Why did they hurt Ryou? Could Kit be in trouble? Where are they hiding?"

"WHEELER! SHUT-UP!"

"Okay, but what if they find us again?"

"They won't. Since we know where they are, they'll be leaving soon, so don't worry your ugly head off." I said as I began to completely ignore the idiot. 

****

Kit's POV

"What the hell? Why am I here? I won the duel, you can't keep me here!" I yelled when I woke up.

"Oh yes I can." Marik replied. "The deal you made with Marik was that if you won you were free from him. Nowhere did anyone mention anything about me. You're mine now, Kit."

I struggled at the chains, this can't be happening. I was free from this; I didn't have to be anyone's slave. "Lemme go! I hate you I hate you I hate you! LEMME GO!"

"I don't think so. Now be a good minion and obey my orders." Malik interrupted me.

"Never!" I spat and kept struggling even though the chains started to dig into my skin and made my ankles and wrists bleed. I saw Marik standing back, observing all of this. That bastard probably set me up the moment he saw me. Damn it all to hell ----

"Maybe you need to learn the hard way." Malik said as he brought his face inches within mine.

"No ---" I said weakly as I felt a soothing aura overwhelm me.

****

Marik's POV

Ra, he's at it again. I don't know how he does it, but Malik has a seducing atmosphere around him that he uses to enthrall insubordinate mind slaves and makes them obey him. Sure, it seems like the same sort of power that the Millennium Rod has, but this -- this seduction power of his has them thinking that he/she actually _wants _to obey to his every command. There's no struggle! The power over another only lasts a few hours, but on only a few, it doesn't work at all. And afterward, even when his power wears off of them, they slowly become brainwashed into thinking they want to obey him. After a few rounds of his power on someone, they become loyal to him. I would know, he's tried it on me and others. Except he hasn't been able to brainwash me or keep me under his command for very long.

Malik brought his first finger and brushed it along Kit's jaw line as she stopped struggling and closed her eyes. As much as I loathe Kit, I hate to see someone with that much stubbornness be controlled by my yami like this. Kit abruptly snapped her head up and opened her eyes. But her eyes had a glazed look on them --- oh Ra.

"Are you ready to obey me now?" Malik asked with a sickenly sweet voice.

"Yes, Master Malik." Kit replied monotonously.

"Good girl. Now go round up everyone and tell them we're leaving soon, it's dark. Help them pack up too." Malik replied.

"Yes, Master Malik." She replied as she walked swiftly out of the room.

I gave my yami a look of disgust. But he found this all humorous. Humorous? No, I find it sick.

_// You do the same thing when you use your Millennium Rod you know. //_

/ But that's the point. It's **not** the same. /

// You're such a brat sometimes. My way is better because after they become loyal, there's one less follower to have to keep your attention on all the time. //

/ But it's disgusting. /

// You're such a hypocrite too. //

/ Shut-up. /

"What was that? You're walking on really thin ice today, Marik. What is your problem? Do you wish to be punished?" My yami yelled out loud.

"N - no." I replied, but it didn't matter.

My yami already advanced toward me and pushed me up against the wall. I find that he has an obsession with pushing me up against walls. "I can arrange you punishment. The usual?"

"N - no, Malik, please, don't ----" I pleaded as I remember what happened last time he 'punished' me.

"Oh, yes. I have to do this, it's for your own good." Malik replied.

"Don't ---" I started, but the feeling of Malik's hot breath against my neck made me forget about everything. I know I don't want it, but - but it felt so good.

****

Malik's POV

There we go, the little slut fell into my trance and his knees gave out. I lowered him to the ground and straddled over the lustful hikari. Even though his need for me when he's under the influence of my aura isn't all true, I still love taking advantage of it.

****

A/N: don't get any ideas, the next chapter wont have any description of Marik and Malik. Maybe later on in the story, but that's a maybe. Well, R&R and maybe I'll post faster if I get lots of really good reviews----


	2. Decipher

****

Ch.2

__

// yami mentally talking //

/ hikari mentally talking /

Maya mentally talking 

Bakura = yami

Ryou = hikari

Malik = yami

Marik = hikari

****

Kyah's POV

I walked to Bakura's house, eager to tell Kit all about the wonderful night I had had with Yami yesterday. But when my knocks at their door were unanswered, I hoped it wasn't too late to visit and opened the unlocked door. I was greeted with Joey passed out in the living room with beer cans around him and Bakura crashed on the couch -- no sign of Kit. But this one girl came out of the kitchen, surprised to see me. "Who are you?" I questioned, wondering why the hell she was here and where she came from.

"I'm Maya. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you knock, otherwise I would've opened the door and invited you in. I've been taking care of Ryou for the past day more or less, and you are?"

"Kyah. I'm looking for Kit, is she around?"

"I'm afraid not, she went to run an errand about an hour ago and hasn't been back since."

"Oh. So what happened to Ryou?"

"He just, uh, got caught up with the wrong crowd."

"Can I see him?" I asked, not believing her.

That's when Bakura suddenly rose from the couch. "Go ahead, Maya. You can tell Kyah." 

"He, well, he got involved with Marik and Malik. Ryou couldn't handle the pain from his wound very well in the shadow realm." She answered.

"Why did he go to the shadow realm?"

"Kit was challenged to a duel by Marik."

"She was?"

"Ugh!" Bakura screamed in frustration. "Shut-up already! You and Joey with your damn questions are giving me a fucking headache!" He said as he walked furiously out of the room.

"Maybe I should explain everything to you." Maya suggested. So she did. She told me every detail that she could remember.

"Kit beat Marik in a duel?"

"Yes ---" Maya said, unsure of my sudden odd interest in the subject.

"I _have_ to see her. I _have _to ask her how it was!"

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of worried that she hasn't come back yet --" Maya said as she glanced in desperation at Bakura leaning against a doorframe.

"Don't look at me! I can't search for her with my Ring! She doesn't have a Millennium item and she's not with any one who has one." Bakura replied.

I just stood here trying to take this all in. "Maybe Kit is lost." I suggested.

Maya bit her bottom lip. "Still ---" She said uneasily. "Bakura, if you don't mind, could you use your Ring to find Marik and Malik?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, don't you find it quite odd that they let us all leave so easily? That's not like them. I'm wondering if -- if they have Kit." Maya stated.

"Nonsense, Kit wouldn't have let them get her!" I said with confidence.

"Fine, I'll try." Bakura cut me off as he searched for Marik and Malik with his Millennium Ring. "What? Why isn't it working? Did Kit mess this up somehow when she had it?" Bakura asked frantically.

"Maybe -- maybe Marik messed with the powers. Can't people with Millennium items manipulate other Millennium items in their possession?" Maya suggested.

We all thought on this for a moment and Bakura broke the silence with some well known profanities. "I bet they have Kit."

****

Malik's POV

When I was finished with Marik, I threw him across the room and he hit the cement wall with his limp body. I exited the room as I saw him regain his true mind and free will.

****

Marik's POV

I curled up in the corner and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head as I let hidden tears fall down my face. I can't believe I did that. I know my yami manipulated my mind and had me thinking I wanted him when I know full well that I didn't, but it doesn't matter, I still did it!

I banged my head against the wall. I hate him! I hate me; I feel so disgusted with myself for letting that all happen. And it's not like it's the first time that this has happened. Ugh.

I was about to continue with banging my head against the wall, but Kit had somehow escaped the influence Malik had over her and she entered the room prepared to yell.

"You." She said threateningly and walked up to me. I stood up, but with difficulty, and I hid my tear stained face from her. "You set this up, didn't you? You sneaky, no-good, son of a bitch!" She screamed as she grabbed the neck of my cloak and slammed me against the wall.

I swear, I must have a sign across my face saying 'slam me against a wall'. But, as a consequent to Kit's actions, my hood fell down, revealing my face. Shit.

"You had better let me ---" She stopped in mid sentence and took a better look at me. "Were you -- were you crying?" She asked softly.

I pushed her away roughly. "Heh, don't be stupid." I said with my voice cracking slightly. Hopefully Kit didn't notice.

And ironically, Malik came to the rescue, busting the door open. As Kit turned her attention to Malik, I saw this as an opportunity and turned away to wipe away my tears with out anyone noticing.

"Marik! Get your lazy ass over here, we're leaving now!" Malik hollered and I obeyed.

I saw Kit begin to back away, but I used my Millennium Rod to control her and bring her with us. That way, Kit didn't struggle as much and my yami doesn't have to use his powers on her. Perhaps Kit will forget her first impression of me curled up in a corner with tears in my eyes, now that I was the one to take control of the situation and not cower in the shadows like I am always forced to do.

****


	3. Departure

****

Chapter 3

Maya's POV

I knew they would take Kit. Anyone who even poses a threat to them, they'll take and convert them to their side. But Kit really wasn't that much of a threat.

That's what they did to me. But it didn't work the way they had planned.

"What are we going to do?" Kyah asked in hysterics because her friend had been kidnapped. What a freak.

"I suppose the only thing we _can_ do is go search for Marik and Malik." I suggested.

"They would've left by now." Bakura answered, already sounding defeated.

"We could still look, I still know the way there. Believe me, I won't get lost." I answered. "And Kyah, you can go tell the others. Just be back soon and make sure Ryou is okay. We don't need him freaking out too."

"O - okay." Kyah answered nervously as she started up the stairs to probably tell Ryou what happened in a more exaggerated explanation.

We both shook our heads simultaneously and ran out the door; Bakura following me. 

After not even twenty minutes, we arrived at the Rare Hunter's hideout. But even before I opened the back door, I knew it was abandoned. Marik and Malik waste no time when they've already got what they wanted. I just don't see why they stopped here just to get Kit and leave me.

Bakura broke my concentration with kicking empty boxes and punching walls. 

"Stop!" I screamed, as I grabbed his wrist only for him to pull away. "Punching and kicking random objects that just so happen to unfortunately be near you isn't going to solve anything. We have to stop wasting time and think."

"Think about _what _exactly?"

"I don't know, how about where they could've gone and how we're going to find them."

"Well, let's see, I can narrow it down to --- they could be anywhere in the world by now!" Bakura screamed out of frustration.

"Ugh. Fine, let's just go back and hopefully the others will have a more effective plan." I glanced at Bakura before we left. "Anyway, I didn't know you cared so much about Kit."

Bakura stopped and turned sharply to face me. "Kit is nothing to me. I just have a score to settle with these idiots and they shouldn't have left yet."

And with that said, we walked quickly back to his house in anticipation to figure out what to do next.

****

Malik's POV

After an hour's walk in the shadows, we all made it to an open field with an airplane waiting for us. As we boarded on, I had Kit take the window seat, Marik in the middle, and I sat on the edge. Therefore, I could keep my eye on those two and anyway, they'd have to pass me before they could try anything funny.

Kit had proved herself already to be a problem as she was too stubborn for her own good and she didn't last quite as long as I had hoped under my spell. Nothing the Millennium Rod couldn't handle. And Marik was holding up that part of the truth by keeping Kit under control.

Now that we're finally on the plane to headquarters, my work wont be as chaotic. The only down side is the twelve hour flight. This gives me about six hours to myself since half of the time, I figure I'll have to keep Marik and Kit in their place. ::sigh:: Why can't they all just shut-up and obey me?

****

Kit's POV

Here I am, trapped in my mind with nowhere to go and nothing to do. I'm a passenger in my own body. I'll just lay back with my own thoughts while someone else makes all the decisions for me. ::sigh:: This sucks.

But earlier, I remember seeing Marik's face. I was so confused. Why would Marik Ishtar cry? He denies it, but it was so obvious.

_/ I **didn't **cry. /_

::blink:: Uh, ok. That was just a bit on the odd side. Where the hell did that voice come from?

_/ It's Marik, you fool. I can hear every one of your frivolous thoughts as long as I preside over you. /_

Oh. I see. But I _know_ you were crying. I could see the tear trails and the redness in your eyes. You can't deny it truthfully.

_/ I WASN'T CRYING!_ /

Then what were you doing?

::silence::

Are you going to answer me?

_/ Shut-up wench, you have no proof and I wasn't crying to begin with. I win. /_

Bullshit, I win.


	4. Cry baby

****

A/N: hello people. Sry it took me so long to update. I got a writer's block for the next chapter so I started to write the chapters after it so now it might take longer to update. SORRY!!! I'll try to update when I can, but as you can tell, I'm quite busy.

Chapter 4

Ryou's POV

I woke up to Kyah in my -- well, Bakura's room as she was hyperventilating somewhat and staring off in space. Sitting up, I asked quietly, "What's wrong, Kyah?"

She snapped her head in my direction and gained control of her breathing. "Well," she gulped. "A - apparently Kit was kidnapped by Marik and Malik."

"What?!"

"After she got dueling to save you, Maya, and Bakura, she went to run some errand and hasn't been back since!"

"How do you know she was kidnapped, let alone by Marik and Malik?" I asked.

"Maya and Bakura seemed to be very confident that that was what had happened. Besides, even if Kit got lost in the city, she would've been back by now!"

I sighed, trying to take this all in. " So -- so where are Maya and Bakura now?"

"They, uh, I think they went to go find her. But I don't remember where they went. Oh god, what if Kit gets hurt or -- or killed?!"

I got out of bed and walked towards Kyah in attempt to calm her down. "I understand your concern for Kit, but you have to calm down. The last thing we need is to worry about another person." As I said that, a thought struck me. A few hours ago _I _was that other person that people were worrying about. I remember being thrown across the room and being pushed like a useless doll when Marik had found me and Maya trying to escape. I just hope Kit isn't going through the same thing or worse.

Kyah snapped me out of my daze as she said, "You have to lay down! Maya and Bakura told me to make sure that you're okay and -- and -- you have to lay down!"

I rolled my eyes; I am really getting sick of people overreacting when I get injured. Although my muscles ached and I felt light-headed, I was fine. Maya even stitched up my cut from Marik. "I'm _fine_." I answered irritably. "Anyway, don't you think we should find the others and tell them?"

"It's late though."

I glanced at the clock. "9:00 isn't too late. Everyone will still be up. If Maya and Bakura don't come back with anything about Kit, we need all the help we can get."

"Okay." Kyah answered as she got up to go downstairs.

But we were both met by Joey, leaning against the doorframe. "Kit's been kidnapped?"

****

Bakura's POV

After having walked back and forth to that stupid abandoned building before, I was sure not to get lost going back home this time.

Stupid Maya, why did she have to say something to the effect that I like Kit? I don't! The only reason I'm in a hurry to find her is because she's my responsibility! It's a give rule by all Millennium item holders that if you tamper with other dimensions, you are held responsible for what happens. If Kit gets injured or murdered, I'll be faced with yet another punishment that's likely to be given by Shadi. It's bad enough to have my soul locked into a Millennium item, but being locked in my soul room for another millennia is worse.

Although, it _does _kind of seem that I like Kit. But that was because my plan didn't work out the way I had wanted it to. I made Ryou jealous only so he could let go of Kit and I could send her back to her own world. I couldn't just let Kit go back because then Ryou, out of pure obsession, would sooner or later figure out how to bring her back. I have to admit, I made a major mistake bringing Kit here because I acted on impulse. And now I'm screwed because Kit got kidnapped and now Kyah has some relationship going on with Yami. I can't just make everyone forget about Kit and Kyah and vice versa. That's another stupid rule of bringing others here from another place, I can't use my memory erase on them. Damnit.

In no time, Maya and I made it back to my house. I walked in thinking of ways to find Kit, all having major flaws in them. The screaming coming from upstairs interrupted my thoughts.

"How the hell did she get kidnapped?"

"I don't know! I wasn't there!"

I silently walked up the stairs just to see Joey and Kyah in a useless screaming fight and Ryou trying to calm them both down.

"SHUT-UP YOU FOOLS!" I yelled. That got their attention. "Listen, screaming at each other is pointless. Right now, we need to get everyone we can to come here to brainstorm. The sooner we cooperate; we'll have a better chance of finding Kit.

****

Marik's POV

_Cry baby, cry baby, cry baby!_ Kit taunted.

_/ SHUT-UP!/_

Why should I obey orders from a CRY BABY?

I suddenly turned to Kit and wrung my hands around her neck. At that action, I also felt someone grab my hair and pull me back into my seat, forcing me to let go of Kit, including the control on her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" My yami growled into my ear.

I whimpered slightly toward my yami then turned to Kit again only to see her fake crying with tears saying, "Hey look! I'm Marik!"

At that point, I was so annoyed, I disregarded my yami's warning and decked Kit.

"Fuck!" Kit responded as she rubbed the side of her face.

Satisfied with my punch, I turned around, only to see Malik super pissed off.

"You two, knock it off!" Malik whispered threateningly to us.

Both me and Kit, frightened by Malik, turned to stare directly in front of us. Five minutes passed and everything was fine, we all sat like drones, never talking to each other. That is, until something poked me in the left side. I abruptly turned my head to see what it was and only found Kit to be side glancing me and smirking. She mouthed the words 'cry baby' and went back to staring out the window.

It's all my yami's fault that this annoying bitch is here. He decided to bring her back and bring her along with us. And now I had to put up with this. I _would_ control her again, but that makes matters worse since she's more talkative through mind links.

Why the fuck did I have to cry? Of all the times my yami did -- _that_ -- to me, I cried that one time.

_//It's because you're weak.//_

/ Stop reading my thoughts!/ I yelled through the mind link. I'm so sick and tired of not being able to keep anything to myself.

_//Giving me orders now, are you? Have you not learned your lesson? Do I need to give you a harsher punishment? // _My yami taunted as usual.

I just sat back and tried to think about something else, but I failed. I really hate having someone like Malik control my life for me.

_// There goes that contradiction again. You control, but hate to **be **controlled. Shame on you, Marik, for being such a hypocrite.//_

Ugh! I really hate him. It's a good thing he'll have to put up with Kit. Ha, I can't wait to see my yami struggle with Kit.

Then again, how do I know those two won't just sit around all day and talk shit about me? How do I know they won't get others, such as themselves, to torment me?

_/Malik, Kit's mine. /_

// You really want her? //

/ As a mind slave, yes. /

// Heh, fine. Go ahead, you can have her after I have my revenge on her. But remember, if she causes any trouble ---"

/ I know, I know. /

// ::laughs:: Good luck. // Malik laughed.

Oh Ra, what did I just get myself into?


End file.
